


[零薰] 小段子

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: 立可帶那篇是我們班一個可愛的同學跟我借的，我那時候超心動的wwww
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei





	1. ①

1.晚自習

『噹——噹——』鐘聲響起，現在是晚上六點半。

朔間零打了個哈欠，晚自習的學生們快步經過他的身邊上到二樓的Ｋ書中心，有的學生有說有笑、有的則是表情嚴肅，似要和書本來個拼死搏鬥。左右看了看，在外面的人基本都去晚自習了，他才起身想去廁所解放一下。

『碰——咚。』身邊有一個東西砸下來發出一聲悶響，朔間零疑惑地看過去，發現旁邊圍牆上有一戳頭毛。嗯，是金色的。

他默默地站在洗手台旁邊，拿起剛剛放在一旁的薄本。只見一個金色頭髮——很明顯是有染過頭的那種——的學生撐在牆上，長腿一勾，制服褲繃緊的一瞬讓他欣賞到此人的好腿，接著那人費勁地爬上牆頭，再跳到地上，站起時除了拍拍手上灰塵還吐了一大口氣，像是完成了什麼艱鉅的任務。然後那個人轉身，對上他似笑非笑的神情，他扯了扯身上的黃背心，上面寫：糾察隊。

羽風薰認真覺得自己今天很衰，先是便利商店的微波食品都沒有他想吃的，隨便選了一個後覺得超級難吃，心情受到打擊又覺得不飽所以再買了別的充飢，吃完後就已經過晚上六點了，想說六點半才開始晚自習還有三十分鐘可以走回去，沒想到後門竟然關了。

誰知道後門過六點會關啊！而且旁邊的鐵門還是只有老師才可以過（因為要嗶卡），要繞到前門再到Ｋ書中心至少要十分鐘啊！於是他只好翻牆了。人生的第一次翻牆就這樣被抓個正著，而且那個糾察隊眼睛有夠亮的（物理上），在一片黑暗中突然有兩點紅光，差點嚇死他，結果竟然只是人家的眼睛，到底什麼美瞳這麼強還可以發射光束？

現在說什麼都無法挽回了，沒事，只不過是一支自律，又不是沒做過。羽風薰這樣安慰自己，背著書包找他的位置。「五之二、五之二……啊，在這。」他把東西放到位置上，拉開椅子後一轉過頭，又發現了與剛剛一模一樣的紅色眼睛。

「喔……」雪特。他差點罵出來，然後裝沒事地坐到位置上。「同學。」肩膀被點了兩下，是左邊。他吸了口氣，準備面對剛剛那個糾察，「嗯？」

「你的口罩呢？」朔間零藏在口罩後面的嘴角彎起，連帶著雙眼微瞇，看著那個聽了他的話後不自覺張開嘴巴的同學。登記本剛剛寫上了他的名字：羽風薰。

「我沒帶……」羽風薰似乎有點尷尬，聲音也小很多。朔間零拿過他桌上的夾鏈袋，從中取出一片給羽風薰，「那這個給你，下次要記得喔。」他看著露出感激神色的羽風薰，笑著把薄本遞給他：「來，簽名～」

那張臉瞬間垮了的樣子真可愛。

2.考試時的立可帶

段考的最後一科：國寫。

羽風薰備妥文具，總共一隻國文老師送的無印良品黑筆和一隻 i-PULO 綠色立可帶，鐘響發下作文試題卷後，他快速看過文章，接著提筆揮灑文采。

大概過了三十分鐘，他專注於寫作時左邊一個震動嚇了他一跳，他驚恐地往旁邊看過去，發現隔壁班的同學伸長著右手，小聲地說：「借我……」

「嗯？」他抬了抬手上的筆，以為隔壁同學是在說這個。隔壁同學搖搖頭，黑色的捲髮也隨之跳動。他比了比自己的立可帶，眼神示意了一下。羽風薰抬頭看著坐在他正前方的監考老師，老師點點頭表示OK。於是他把立可帶遞給隔壁。

隔壁同學好像很常寫錯字，沒兩分鐘就做出剛剛伸長手臂借立可帶的動作，於是羽風薰貼心地把立可帶放到桌子的左邊，好讓立可帶用到一半沒了還得跟人借的隔壁同學可以不用那麼辛苦。那個人尷尬地露出笑容的時候真的有點可愛，雖然他是男生。

考試結束的鐘聲響起，所有人停筆。羽風薰對隔壁同學看過來對他表達的謝意回以微笑，他們兩個又相視笑了好一陣子。後排過來收考卷時，隔壁同學那排走來一個淺色長頭髮的男生，他興奮地和隔壁同學分享自己剛才的寫作過程，而隔壁同學也熱絡地回應，他們兩人好像是朋友的樣子。羽風薰偷聽著。

「剛剛我寫到一半立可帶就沒了，嚇死我……」

「Amazing！那零要怎麼辦啊？都沒寫錯字嗎？」

「還能怎麼辦？只好先跟老師說然後找隔壁借啊。」

「哎呀太好了！幸好沒事吶～」

「日日樹我跟你說，我隔壁……」朔間零偷偷望著羽風薰的背影，想起剛剛溫和笑著的人，「超可愛的～」

那個專注於寫字卻在他拿立可帶時不自覺露出笑容的人真的很可愛，因此他還故意寫錯好多字，然後不時瞄一眼那個人憋在嘴邊的笑意——雖然沒有憋住過。

「下次要不要送他立可帶？我家也是用那牌的喔。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 立可帶那篇是我們班一個可愛的同學跟我借的，我那時候超心動的wwww


	2. ②

3.靈魂互換找弟弟

凜月、凜月⋯⋯多麽可愛的、惹人憐愛的凜月啊⋯⋯

蛤？誰啊吵死了？

凜月呦，醒來吧！來哥哥身邊⋯⋯！

「哇啊！」一股大力把他搖醒，剛甦醒的惺忪睡眼中只模糊映出一片金黃，他眨眨眼，看清那個抓著他肩膀的人，「薰、哥⋯⋯？」

金色長髮及肩、頭頂靈動獸耳、身著方便活動的深藍狩衣——來人正是狐妖羽風薰。「嗚喔！」朔間凜月一個趔趄，差點跌坐回方才安眠的花叢。

羽風薰將朔間凜月抱在懷中，力道之大難以掙脫。朔間凜月除了剛睡醒的滿頭問號外，也很疑惑為何羽風薰衣衫不整的樣子，不過這件事對本人來說似乎不重要，羽風薰好像很急，放開朔間凜月的時間也極快，讓朔間凜月來不及開口發問。

「凜月君快走！你哥哥要來抓你了！」羽風薰牽起他的手，一個大步就邁開兩尺半的距離，還沒開機的朔間凜月只好先跟上他的動作。

「薰哥！你說我哥哥⋯⋯」他在腦子裡想了幾圈，好幾個人臉在他腦海繞過一遍，「是哪一個？」紡哥哥嗎？不對啊他不會這樣⋯⋯那是小瀨？可是在我睡之前他不是還在處理レオ君的事？還有誰會來抓我——嗚喔！

腦內思想還沒停住，身體就因為撞上前面帶頭的那人而煞車，同時顏面受到重擊。朔間凜月吃痛地撫著鼻子，看向羽風薰時愣住了。羽風薰皺著眉頭，好看的灰色眼睛隱含水光，雙唇抿緊一臉複雜——就好像在說：你到底認了幾個哥哥？！

朔間凜月忽然有點不好意思，正想開口澄清在他心裡哥哥的定義是什麼時，羽風薰卻豁出去地低吼：「還有誰？！就是朔間零啦！我的衣服也是被他扯破的——」尾音甚至帶了點哭腔。

什麼？！朔間凜月瞪大眼，有些不敢置信地看向羽風薰有些撕裂的衣領，還有被下擺遮住的袴，腰帶甚至不翼而飛？！他口中暗唸原來如此，這麼變態的事，果然是朔間零會做的，幸好薰哥沒事⋯⋯「薰哥你受苦了。話說回來兄長抓我幹嘛？」

在他印象中，同是吸血鬼的血親朔間零雖然煩人，但也不會不顧他的意願強迫他做不願意的事，所以應該是有得談⋯⋯吧？

「找到了！朔間零給我站住！凜月君快離開他！！」對面的山頭出現一個人影，黑髮白膚，樣子與朔間凜月有幾分相似，正是朔間零。他停下來，周身圍繞著妖氣，下一秒就消失了。

「糟糕！」羽風薰再度抱住朔間凜月，抓著狩衣大擺快速轉了一圈，他們倆眼前的景色便換了一個，用時不到零點三秒！

腦袋消化跟不上狀況變化，朔間凜月一個頭暈，跌坐在地。

「凜月！」羽風薰焦急大喊，正要上前將人扶起，卻被一掌揮開。

「兄長⋯⋯」朔間凜月有點火大，唸出這兩字時甚至帶著咬牙切齒。他撫過帶有紋路的黑色大理石地面，血紅的眼一閃一閃映在反光的大理石上異常明顯。環繞朔間零周身的妖氣、這個羽風薰隱藏起的魔力，還有瞬間移動後出現在這個魔王殿⋯⋯朔間零！

帶上怒氣的喉音，他瞬間抬頭瞪向羽風薰。

「凜月君？你、還好嗎⋯⋯？」羽風薰小心翼翼地後退，踩上一層石階，背在身後的手正要碰上後面的石杖，卻被一股魔力打飛，四肢隱隱發痛，「凜月？！」

「很會演嘛～把我叫醒還跟我開這種玩笑，」朔間凜月笑得一臉燦爛，慢慢走向魔王權杖，途中將羽風薰踢下石階，「很好笑嗎，お兄ちゃん？」他拿起權杖，故作欣賞似的輕撫那塊鑲在杖頂的黑曜石。

羽風薰努力擠出一個笑容，不顧形象地跪爬上前，「凜月君你在說什麼呢？什麼好不好笑，我——」

「朔間零！把我的樣子還我啦！」魔王殿的一角傳來一聲怒吼，接著就是身著魔王服飾的朔間零出現在這個大殿，他先環視了四周一圈，接著看向朔間凜月，「凜月君你有沒有被他怎樣？」

「我沒事呢薰哥哥～」朔間凜月笑得十分開心，握著權杖的手一揮，羽風薰——正確來說是披著薰皮的朔間零——就被四道鎖鏈綁縛住，動彈不得。「我正要給這人渣一點教訓呢，薰哥哥你來得正好！」

「吾輩只是想和凜月相親相愛嘛喔咦喔咦⋯⋯」冒牌羽風薰露出一臉可憐兮兮的表情，非常有特色的哭聲昭示了他的真實身份。他正想再接再厲向親愛的弟弟求情時，卻被那狠戾的眼神嚇退，抽抽噎噎地哭著。

羽風薰走到被綁著的朔間零身邊，吸血鬼魔王大人沒出息的樣子簡直不忍看，而且還是用他的臉！他非常不能接受。右手碰上去，一轉眼，外貌就變回互換前的樣子了。

「薰哥哥，那個衣服是這人渣弄的嗎？」正想著既然都已經換回來那就算了的羽風薰一聽這話，愣愣地低頭看著自己的衣著，「蛤？咦——？！」他反應極大地護住自己胸口，一步跳開朔間零身邊，雙頰通紅。

「朔間零——！！」這聲吼不知道是氣得還是羞得，抑或以上皆是？

「對不起啦薰君！吾輩只是好奇汝平常都穿這麼多裡面不知道是什麼而已！原諒吾輩啦喔咦喔咦⋯⋯」朔間零再哭一輪。

還能有什麼？當然是我的、我的——我的肉體啊！羽風薰開始覺得無地自容，正想消失在這世上時突然聽朔間零一聲慘叫，心裡下意識一緊，朝聲源看去。

只見朔間零被鎖鍊吊起，無形的風刃在他身上刮出一道道深淺不一的傷口，最重要的那張臉上也帶著傷痕。朔間凜月毫不留情地驅使魔力在親哥身上留下大作，朔間零叫得越慘，那張精緻的臉越是覺得滿意。

「薰哥哥怎麼了？沒什麼事的話我下次再去拜訪你，現在是懲罰時間吶～☆」

「喔咦喔咦⋯⋯凜月，哥哥好痛啊喔咦喔咦⋯⋯」

羽風薰對瀰漫在空氣中的血腥味有點不適應，明明身為一隻狐妖，應該對血的氣味習以為常才是，怎麼一想到那是朔間零，就覺得渾身無力、眼眶發酸呢？他尚未弄清這種感情是什麼，一股衝動便使他阻擋在朔間兄弟之間，他對朔間凜月說：「好了，不要再追究這件事了好嗎？」

「薰君⋯⋯」

「薰哥哥，這樣好嗎？不讓他好好記著，下次可能還會發生一樣的事喔？也有可能下次醒來的時候薰哥哥身上一絲不掛也說不定！」

羽風薰一臉複雜地看向身後，腦中想像了一下那個畫面，頓時全身起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。「你說的也不無可能⋯⋯」

「薰君——！」朔間零露出受傷的神情，害得羽風薰心疼了一瞬。羽風薰繼續說下去：「所以由我來看管他，不讓他來煩你。」

「我帶他回我那邊，凜月君就不會被他打擾到了吧？」

朔間凜月思考了幾秒，認為以羽風薰對朔間零的重要程度，確實足以擔此大任，何況身為千年狐妖，妖力應該和朔間零的魔力不相上下，真的打起來，還不知道誰會吃虧呢。看朔間零也嚐過教訓了，他大手一揮，隨即同意：「好啊，那就拜託薰哥哥了。」

看著羽風薰背著負傷的朔間零一步一步地走出魔王殿，朔間零還不斷騷擾辛苦負重的羽風薰，一下牽手、一下摸腰，極盡揩油之事，令朔間凜月簡直沒眼看，嘆道為什麼親哥哥生得這副模樣。轉念一想，又發現他們倆一唱一和，羽風薰對朔間零裝可憐的手段似乎習慣了，習以為常地哄他，不知道的還以為他們是什麼結婚超過三十年的老夫老妻呢。

不對啊，他還記得他在睡前才將羽風薰介紹給朔間零認識而已，他有睡那麼久嗎？

一個靈光閃現，他頓時想通，氣極反笑，又在心底罵這個親哥千百回。看來，朔間零又欠他一個人情了吶。朔間凜月決定下次再見要先扒朔間零一層皮才甘願，走進魔王殿，補眠去了。

***

「朔間さん，你這次真的太超過了，要是我沒幫你求情，你早就死一萬次了。」

「真的謝謝薰君喏，吾輩知道錯了，幸好有汝幫忙，要是性別允許，吾輩直接以身相許了喏。」

「噗咳！這、這個先不必。你也知道，我是喜歡女孩子的⋯⋯」

「吾輩當然清楚，但是這份大恩不報，吾輩可能寢食難安啊⋯⋯」

「等等你手摸哪？差不多得了我跟你說。其實你也不用報什麼恩，你今天被打就已經夠慘、不，我是說，這已經抵得上你的惡作劇了。」

「薰君人真好，這麼善解人意的薰君，成為薰君的戀人一定很幸福吧？」

「也沒有你說的那麼好啦，朔間さん才是，感覺我們兩個站在一起的話，女孩子們的眼睛一定都先追著朔間さん跑⋯⋯」

「那吾輩成為薰君的戀人，只看著薰君一個人，這樣薰君就不會寂寞了吧？」

「蛤？你認真？等等你幹嘛？！喂喂我沒說臭男生可以碰我身體！噫！」

「薰君這麼可愛，吾輩真的好喜歡汝⋯⋯」

「喂——」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始不知道朔間零是羽風薰的朋朋們建議再看一次XDD
> 
> Q：為什麼朔間零風評被害？ A：自作自受(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)


End file.
